Hot Dog Clogs/Issue I
Its Hot Dog Clogs! We got news for everything on SBFW, we also got SBFW episode reviews! So get ready for this first magazine! Top 6: Spin-Offs Now, of corse I can't do MY spin-offs, because that would probably be unfair. So these are my top 6 spin-offs (that aren't mine) on this wiki right now. NUMBER 6: Time Travellers. Amazing spin-off! I don't usually watch Doctor Who, but this spin-off has kept me entertained all the way to the end. NUMBER 5: Adventure's From The Deep Blue Sea. Hey, this spin-off just started, and I actually like it. (even though Squid-Ward Day is sort of a rip-off of Squidville eeeeeeehhhhh) It has a very unique style in writing in it (like Channel Chasers eeeeeehhh) and I'm exited for the Christmas special. (the name of the christmas special is very cheesy eeeeeeeehhhh) NUMBER 4: Basket Sponge Doctor Bugs Where The Hell Are You Doctor Bugs Where The Hell Are You Oh right, the review. This is a nice spin-off... and um... uh.... erm... jeff NUMBER 3: ParodySponge water sex eeeeeehhhhhh But seriously, this is a nice spin-off. NUMBER 2: Bikini Bottom Survival Even though this show is on hiatus, I still do find this a pretty amazing spin-off. Bikini Bottom going into survival... ITS BIKINI BOTTOM SURVIVAL!! john cena NUMBER 1: Livin' With The Squid Travis has beautiful writing. I'll say it flat out. (even though he can be a pervert sometimes eeeeeehhhhh) Livin' With The Squid proves that. Bad Stuff Reviews Oh... my god... look what I found. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zqZziG3vn-w Comment Comeback This is the column where i "rost" people and I make people ashamed of themselves. Including you. Enjoy! :D For this first episode I will be looking at the PLWTR page! There is almost 500 comments on the page and so there has to be a bad one somewhere. I will read 8 comments every episode COMMENT 1: Calaz: If you don't see any of the episodes, CALM DOWN! I couldn't fit in Season 2 so i had to put in differnt articles. lol i spelt different wrong COMMENT 2: Calaz: I think I'm high today. Im always high. COMMENT 3: Kelpy G: uuuuhhh uhhhh COMMENT 4: Kelpy G: THREE MONTHS FA REAL! - Boys Who Cry! (ft. Plankton) Sample: Ya know youll know it for jazz It's from Calaz! So there's alot of time to sqweal! Yea..., ITS THREE MONTHS FA-REAL!!! September 12, 2015 wtf COMMENT 5: Calaz: OkayOkay, sure. dat repeat tho COMMENT 6: Calaz: i always think JKL means Just Kiding Lol what COMMENT 7: Kelpy G: I JUST HAVE BRUSHED MY SOUL BY LOOKING INTO HER! THE SLINGS AND ARROWS OF MISFORTUNE HAVE WITNESSED ME A GLIMSE OF MY AMAZING LIFE! And finally, please read this comment chain that Kelp made. He commented, May I write Kingshire: The Movie before i bid farewell to PLWTR. I'm still ticked off for the axe. I spent my whole summer working for the show and then I suddenly get the axe for a little joke? Sheesh! plz read its so funny. Conclusion Yay! Our first issue is complete! If you liked this issue, please spam the comments! okay don't do that but whateverCategory:Magazines